The conventional harrow includes a harrow frame being pivotally mounted at a forward end on a transverse tool bar to extend generally rearward therefrom. A plurality of tine support bars are mounted on the frame parallel to the tool bar having a plurality of harrow tines mounted spaced apart thereon for engaging the ground. The tine support bars are mounted for rotation about respective longitudinal axes for varying a tine angle relative to the ground.
A known method of varying tine angle is to provide an actuator bar mounted on the frame for longitudinal movement thereon. A plurality of cranks are mounted on the respective tine support bars for connecting to the actuator bar such that displacement of the actuator bar rotates the tines in unison. When varying tine angle however, the height of the frame from the ground also requires adjustment otherwise the frame will be suspended from the toolbar at an increasingly downward incline as the tines are displaced from a vertical position. The resulting harrowing action will not be distributed evenly among the tines. Adjustment of the frame height generally requires an adjustment separate from the tine angle and requires additional tools to accomplish.